(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone line state detecting device that primarily detects whether a telephone line is generating pulses to determine whether the telephone line is disconnected or the electrical contact thereof is poor, or whether the telecommunications equipment used in conjunction therewith is busy or not in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
The major function of a telephone line is to convert signals and to enable the user to communicate with the outside. However, the conventional telephone line in general can only let the user know whether a telephone call is successfully connected. The user is unable to know the state of the telephone line or the use status thereof.